RE:Written
by xXShadowFang20Xx
Summary: Joshua, a human who was turned into a fox/human who lived his second life in the world of mobius was given the chance to redo his past quest to protect the world of aria from being consumed by darkness. Joshua quickly decided to take his chances and was sent back into the past when his whole quest began. But this time, everything was different and only he know's the change.
1. Prologue

The three bells are heard when it arives, the sound echoes in harmonic tunes in a endless blank room, the form it takes is that of a human, but with no bodily features their is no true way of telling. It is but only an outline of a human figure, a tall young male adult with a deep and refined voice of that of a noblesmen. I thought the day so long ago was the last time id ever see this entity, yet here he was again...  
I stood in the center of the blank room with him standing on the other side, it smiled graciously, although it was hard to tell, "You may have one rewind..." it said, I shifted my body and tried to walk but I couldn't, something held me back as I tried to move, "what do you mean?" I asked in a low tone as my eyes widened, the entity shifted and started to pace while scratching its chin, "It appears... After your last battle, not all the worlds were restored...most of them... Still being in ruin... I have gathered enough energy emmiting from the weapons you've collected along with the energy that regens from the light crystal to send your mind back in time to a previous version of yourself, from their you can redo your entire adventure with the knowledge that you posses now to be able to beat the darkness forever without it constantly being divided." it said in its noblesmen tone, but it sounded unsure of the events that would follow if I did, I looked at my hands and clenched them and thought quietly as I looked back at it, "what about my friends and family?" i asked.  
. It looked at me and frowned in a distastful manner, "You'll have to remeet them, however, I can help you with that, I can carry the memories of four people for you" it said once again in its regular manner, I skilled lightly as I clenched my chest, "so, if I do this, I might be able to bring everyone back" I asked, still smiling even though I knew what layer ahead, "possibly... I cannot guarantee you success, and I cannot gurreentee all your memories will be sent back in time, it could be only fragments and they will come back piece by piece... You must also be aware that the darkness is a part of me and will be aware of the changes when I do, so please be more cautious..."  
. I nodded and with my eyes turning towards it giving him a smirk as my eyes widened, "then what are we waiting for, lets do this already" I yelled aloud.  
. The light grinned at my enthatiuasm and snapped its fingers, "very well, Joshua karamuki, your old adventure, begins anew as of this moment" it exclaimed before everything went to darkness.  
"even if it gets out-  
. "their isn't a way through"...  
"what's that key?"... "its called a keyblade"  
..."i can't believe we made it, just the three of us"  
"your crazy, if you do this, you'll dissapear"  
..."you can't defeat me without defeating yourself"...  
All these memories, flowing in reverse, i feel sick...  
"wait, were not the enemy, its these black creatures called the shadows, they can do weird st-

"oh man...oh man, wake up dude... Come on..." I felt some one tugging on my body, some one with rough hands, he kept yelling at me for some reason in a angry but mostly worried tone...alex, their was no doubt about it, this was the day i came to this world... But it...feels... Different?...  
Day 1: effective immediately


	2. Day 1

There was no doubt about it, it was alex who was shaking me fiercely to wake up, of course after being flung back in time to a previous body my mind needed to readjust to this feeling, I never realized how weak I was at this point in time, "come on! wake up!" Alex yelled again. My body jolted and I got up quickly, taking a deep breath as I opened my eyes only to be blinded by the bright sun across the oceans horizon.

Raising my black furry arm to cover my eyes to see clearly, the air was salty as the wind blew across the beach, "hey, you ok?" Alex asked me as I rose up to my feet starting to tremble a bit, the changes between my body from the current to the past seemed to have a larger impact than I thought, I turned my head and blinked a couple of times trying to readjust to the area, "yeah, I'm fine" I said in a calm yet lax tone, the sudden thought came to me, the fact he's the past version of alex, so I shouldn't be acting like this.

"well thats good, I guess" he said scratching his head, I chuckled lightly as I turned to him.

"My name is joshua", I said holding my hand out, he shook it staring at me confused

"who are you, do you know where we are?" He asked me cautiously, I sighed and thought for a moment putting my hand to my chin thinking, I could act as a guide since I probably know more about this world than they do now, so... I guess I'll be someone else...

"This world is beyond from what you know, even I still have much to learn about this world, acting today, I'll be your guide of this world for you and your friend" I said grinning

"Uhm, there's no one else here but us?" He said tilting his head even more, My eyes widened and thought for a moment, where's emile? what happened? I subsided the thought and went with it.

"nevermind, we need to find shelter before it gets dark" turning my head to the sun, the sun was getting lower, something wasn't right, the sun was at high noon when I arrived, alex had his axe and he already knew emile, something changed. I gazed at the forest, hoping to find the satchel hanging from the tree, it wasn't their... Alex looked at me with a considering look, "did you happen to find a satchel when you arrived to this world?" I asked and he turned to me, "I didn't find a satchel, but I did find a blue backpack with some stuff in it, he handed me a black backpack with sky blue lining on it, inside was a small axe, a crafting book, and a journal. I sighed in relief, at least the light entity gave us something to use to survive... I smirked and thought of something I could do, "they say their is a person who will guide you to survive in this world, oh wait... thats me" I snickered saying this, I will act as a guide, so this time, I will have authority. I would have to show them that I know a lot of this world so that they'll respect me and I might be able to lead us all to the best ending without failure... what if I did fail? I didn't have time to think of it but if I failed to be acting leader, no, I was a guide in his mind, he knows nothing about this world and I was the only one here with him who knew anything.

"uhm, dude, you're kinda weird...but... since you're the only one here, I'll take whatever help I can get..." he sigh, "here, take this axe, now pay close attention, chop down that tree and we'll make a shelter in no time" He sighed and took the axe, "before it gets dark? thats crazy talk but whatever..." he swung the axe into the base of the nearest tree to him and the whole tree blew up into a bunch of blocky pieces and starts flying into the blue backpack, this was surprisingly new, alex and I stared at the back pack in amazement, it seems that when I went back in time, not only my memories were altered but the whole passage of time was altered.

"what was that?!" He said confused as he crossed his arms, I shook my head in disbelief, "I-I really don't know, I haven't seen this happen before... but never mind that, keep cutting down trees, we need more wood to survive." He nodded quickly and proceeded to do so as I took out the blocks of wood and began to build, the blocks were different, smaller, more compact than before so it required a larger amount in order to build a shelter, luckily since the blocks didn't need to be gathered this made the new process a lot simpler.

A couple of hours passed and the sun neared in its final moments in the sky as I added the finishing touches to the house, it was large enough to house 5 people in it, I told alex to come inside and he quickly came inside, he didn't seem tired from all the work he did, and neither did i, I felt still active for some reason.

"How did you build this so quickly? And why exactly do we need a shelter?" alex asked me leaning against the wall, I sat against the wall building a workbench to work on, "To prevent from the darkness to enter" I responded and alex tilted his head as he always did, "what's "the darkness" it's just night?" he asked another question, I sighed as I had to come up with an explanation to all that was happening to him, for some reason I wasn't surprised he was so lax about the whole situation.

"The darkness is the entity that turned you and I into a humanoid fox" I said in a low tone as alex looked at his hand, it was too dark to see himself but he seemed like he could still see, "The darkness is the enemy and will stop at nothing to kill us, the light is our friend in this world, in this world, we must gather 4 light crystals consisting of the colors, blue, green, yellow, and red" I continued as alex seemed quick to understand as he nodded.

"so... what your saying, is the darkness, an entity is out to kill us... but for what purpose?" He sighed and scratched his head.

I got up after crafting a wooden sword for myself, "Because we pose a threat against its plans to take over this world, not only this world, but other worlds too." I started but was interrupted by the sounds of footsteps outside, I quickly ran up to alex and pushed him against the wall, covering his mouth, I whispered quietly into his ear, "they're here, these are the creatures we needed to build a shelter to keep safe, don't make a sound, they're stupid, they're the lower class, so they won't be able to detect us as long as they don't hear or see us..."

He nodded and I let go of his mouth, "we have to rest now, we will continue working on surviving tomorrow, I'll explain more then" I sat down and laid against the wall and alex remained leaning against the wall...

I was tired, but I had alex's trust so far. the rest may not be so easy, but so far I had a plan to survive and we'd make it through... hopefully...

Day 1: -Completed-

Day 2: Into the Depths


	3. Day 2

The sun rose and I opened my eyes to see alex sleeping on the floor like a cats, using his tail as extra warmth, it was interesting, to see a seemingly nicer version of alex, but I turned my mind towards the door. The sun shun brightly, although it was morning, it felt as if the sun was already high noon. I left alex to his cat nap seeing that all this was a new experience for him and I was the only one who knew anything.

There was only one thing on my mind when I saw alex, what happened to emile, what about amber, they're not here... it seems like I swapped places with emile and appeared the week earlier when alex appeared in this world with him, seeing that makes no sense, but I decided to hold onto this theory, fearing what might have happened to the others if this was wrong. I ran across the plains and found a patch of wheat growing, at least some things stayed the same I thought to myself as I harvested every bit of the wheat and running back to the tacky shelter me and alex built.

I sighed trying to gather my thoughts on what to do, what was the survival plan, alex knew nothing, emile was the one who came up with the great plans, I was only their too back up and fix any errors. Sighing as I opened the door to see alex about to open it himself, started I jumped back a little,

"well, it's good to see your finally awake, had a nice cat nap?" I said smirking at him, he simply growled at me, for some odd reason, I was happy to see him angry, I at least knew I was dealing with the same alex.

Alex sighed and looks at the wheat I was carrying, "what you going to do with that?" He asked as I held the bundle of fresh wheat to myself more.

"Make some bread, it's a simply thing, all we need is three grains and we should have some bread" I smiled giving him a smart ass grin as he just looked at me giving me a "WTF" look.

He started to laugh and walk away, he probably had a lot on his mind regardless, you know, now that I think about it. I wonder if he uses cheap and witty comebacks and a rude tone as an outlet for some emotions he has. I never really thought about it but, whatever, I guess we just need to eat and begin to making some weapons for ourselves. I wondered to myself how this was all going to be accomplished, how would we be able to defeat the darkness once and for all, was it even possible, there'd be so many things you'd think about. Sadly, my mind was in my stomach so I began to think less and less as I made the bread, 5 rolls, enough to last a little while.

"Yo, alex, come on over here, we got some fresh food now!" yelling out the still open door to hear no reply, I stuffed the bread into the backpack and put it onto my back and ran outside, alex wasn't anywere to be seen.

"ALEXXXXX" I yelled to no reply yet again, I began to run straight from the door and after a couple of minutes I fell into a hole, not any hole, a sink hole. I fell for a split second landing on my feet with my hands touching the ground for support. The fall payed its toll and my arms gave out, letting me fall onto the cold hard stone. I moaned in pain but reluctantly got up the next minute. The hole was large in size, practically unnatural. I started scaling it as best as I could but inevitably I fell to the ground. The thought occurred to me about the different logic of this world, gravity was lighter therefore if I tried hard enough maybe I can jump out.

"It's not much, but it's worth a shot" I said to myself before preparing myself the jump.

I quickly ran up to the wall and with all the force I could I jumped into the air, sending my body high up luckily it was just enough to reach the ledge.

"egh!" grabbing onto the ledge and with enough support I pulled myself out of the hole. I looked around me and say alex running towards the house from the woods holding... Amber...

Logic reversed, quality lost, my heart has burned in the depths of my old reality...

And so far it sinks, into the depths...


	4. Day 3

Joshua looked towards the sky and saw that night was drawing near, he quickly got to his feet and bolted towards the two, "Alex!" He spat out catching up to him in no time flat even though their distance was considerably far apart. He nodded in a serious way as a response to Joshua as if he knew what he was going to say, "I know, let's just get back to the base for now, I'll explain later!" Alex responded, they nodded once more and went as fast as they could all the way to their home, before night fell upon them.

I remembered this, so long ago...

Years ago... So many years ago...

This moment was different...

But here I am again...

Reliving a Rewritten past...

"Break away...Break away from the chains...From the pull"

"Alex, what happened" Joshua sighed shutting the door behind him, Alex turned to him as he laid amber on the wooden ground. "I heard a scream, so I darted in the morning. Took me forever to find her, those woods are dense as hell man." Alex responded in a tone that was unrecognizable, he was breathing and panting hard, it was obvious he was exhausted but Joshua could tell he was trying to cover it up by his posture, he was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed trying to breath calmly with his eyes closed. "Well, anyway..." Joshua took a moment to look out the window before continuing anything, the night was dead as dead could be, not a single shadow pawn in sight.

"She's like us, caught in this whole mess..." Joshua sighed as he shut the window behind him and sat on the floor in front of amber, Alex opened his eyes and stood up walking over to joshua, "How do you know all this? There's something you're not telling me, be straight with me man" He asked in an almost annoyed tone but tried to keep his cool. Joshua stood up straight and turned his back to alex, crossing his arms, "There's not much to say, I only know few bits of this world. Not much other than that. But now's not the time to ask questions, we have to hurry and build up our defenses"

Alex didn't like this idea and neither did joshua but he had to do something to ignore the questions. Quickly grabbing alex's axe, joshua ran outside and alex followed. "Alex, use the last of the blocks to make a barrier around the area!" Joshua commanded and Alex nodded doing as told, the shadow pawns started to emerge from the forest and he put his axe in attacking position, He looked to the moon and back to the axe. "I think I have an Idea, get inside when you're done and shut the door!" Joshua yelled out and alex turned to him confused, "...Fine! Whatever you're doing, do it quick!" He said finished the area bariar, a one block barrier far apart from the house wasn't enough but it kept them away. Alex dashed towards the house and got in as fast as he could.

Joshua turned to back at the house and then back to the shadow pawns that were slowly closing in on him, "The moon gets its light from the sun... So... with a full moon, let's see if this works... please...please..." He gritted his teeth and turned the blade of the axe to the moon to reflect the light off of it and hit the shadow pawns, to his favor, the first shadow pawn hit with the weapon flashed and it's magical dark veil that protected it quickly dissipated and was open for attack, He smirked at this and dashed towards them without hesitation and smacked the ones out of the way and hit them with a bit of light before striking the one without it's shield.

Joshua wasn't very good at using an axe but it did what it had to and it cut through the shadow pawn and it bursted into light particles, floating up into the sky and disappearing. For a second he could've sworn he saw a green bar in the corner of his eye as he continued repeating this procedure to deal with the rest of the shadow pawn pack, growing larger each pawn that he sliced... Over the course of forever he finally took out the whole pack of shadow pawns, "That took forever..." He breathed and panted heavily and looked around.

A holographic appeared in-front of his face reading, "Level Up". He read the screen many times and he was confused beyond belief, this never happened before. On the bottom of the screen it read "Perks to Level Up". Hesitantly pressing his finger onto the button the screen blipped into one on a much larger scale showing different abilities and tweaks of a large variety. "Path of the paladin, Path of the Warrior, Path of the wizard, Path of the demon hunter, Path of the - - - " He continued to read aloud but the one that caught his eye the most was the paladin, holding the more unique abilities that fit his liking the most. "Upgrades in archery, Magic, and sword skills, have an increase in INT and STR..." It read, however, each perk was separate, giving him a much larger choice than he though. "Well... I have no idea what this is going to do...but oh well, might as well since it's not going to move..."

So he reached his finger to the dot connecting to the path of the paladin.

His surroundings lit up in blue yellow flames, he yelled for a moment and stopped quickly. Realizing the flames did not hurt him, not a single mark. When the flames dissipated, he saw that he had a set of leather armor on him, a simple silver blade and a wooden shield. He looked back at the holographic menu and it read "?proceess?100?(?)?"?"?

ps?

?" It was all in human japanese, so it was unreadable to joshua. ((For some reason the text here became unreadable, sorry))

He let out a faint sigh and thought to himself, "Amber was an otaku, I remember she always nagged me in japanese. Maybe she'll be able to read this... I hope..." He looked at his sword and back at the menu, the menu had a single button at the bottom of the message, it read, "Finished" So he clicked it and the menu went back to a hud, showing some stats and his current level, along with a small map, most of it was gray, there was a small dot on it that was blinking green. Joshua assumed that it was to represent himself, he clicked the put away and another notification appeared reading "To reopen menu, put bother your pointer finger and index finger together pointing upwards then slide downwards." He scratched his head for a moment and pressed the finished button once more.

"So, this is like a video game now? Geez... Things just get more complicated by the second, even when I did play those games I never knew what the fuck I was doing... god damnit" He let out another angry sigh and put his sword in his seith and started walking home, "They're probably asleep by now..." He said as he opened the door slowly and quietly, and surely enough, Alex and Amber were silently asleep side by side each other.

He shut the door as quietly as possible and laid against the wall, turning his head towards the window, "We might make it this time around..." He grinned slightly and closed his eyes, slowly falling into a small slumber...

The morning came by quicker than he thought, Alex was looking around curiously at joshua and kept poking him to wake up. It only took a couple pokes until joshua opened his eyes and yawned... "H-huh?... What is it?..." He rubbed his eyes and stretched tiredly and alex stood in front of him with his arms crossed, "Where did you get that armor, and the sword?" he asked simply.

Joshua looked at alex and back to himself nearly forgetting about the armor he received last night and quickly got to his feet, "oh, right, I WAS going to tell you guys last night about it..."

He shook his head remembering how to activate the menu, "Here, try this" He motioned his fingers in the positions the notification told him before to open the menu and it blipped up, the holographic transparent round box like screen showing all of joshua stats and other things glowed slightly, alex stared in amazement and quickly did the same thing, "What the hell? What is this?" He asked in a low tone, astonished by it. His screen was colored red, like an apple, but it still showed the same things, however at the top of his screen it read "Level 0" and "No class available until level 1 achieved" blocking him from entering his stat feature.

"Basically it's a type of menu for us, we can gain experience by fighting the shadow pawns and level up. It'll tell you how to use it once you've leveled up yourself." Joshua smiled excitedly, trying to hide his excitement with a serious face, "Who know's maybe this could be fun"

Alex looked at him and smirked, "So, there's different classes? Is their magic?" He asked. Joshua looked at his menu and searched around but couldn't find anything, "Not sure... Doesn't look like it" He frowned and crossed his arms, "How's the girl doing?".

Alex turned back around towards amber and kneeled down, he shook her a bit and she opened her eyes slowly accompanied by a yawn, "We-were am I?" She asked still tired, "Hello there, don't worry. We may look like something else, but we're still human, you've changed as well, and I know this is a lot to take in but you gotta believe me" Joshua said kneeling down to her, Amber looked at him still tired and slowly but surely her eyes widened and she lept up screaming, backing herself into the wall. Alex dashed over to her and covered her mouth, "Jesus fucking christ! You don't want any of those creatures finding us!" He yelled at her and Joshua simply sighed, pushing alex out of the way.

"Listen carefully now, you've lost your memories like me and Alex over here. Were in a different world and were on a mission to get our memories back, and we need your help." Joshua put his hands on her shoulders and looked her directly in the eyes. Amber got the strange feeling to trust joshua, she felt confused but after looking into his eyes she was reminded of her brother and she nodded, "I don't know why, but I trust you..." She simply pushed him away and sat on the ground. "Can I have some time... To think... Please..." She looked at the ground and breathed slowly.

"Alex, let's go, we have to get material anyway..." Joshua turned to him and he growled a bit, "But! What?! Just like that?! nngn..." He crossed his arms and stomped himself out the door, slamming it behind him.

"We'll be back soon, Just don't go outside, there's creatures out there you don't want to face." Joshua said to her before heading out the door.

Alex picked up his axe from the ground, grumbling to himself and joshua followed him cautiously, "Listen, Alex. This is different for her, she was in a situation where it looked like she was kidnapped." Joshua said in a low town, taking out his sword. Alex sighed and kept walking, "It's the fact she took it so quickly" he grumbled, but loud enough to be heard. "So what? you were the same?" Joshua quickly replied, "Ergh, Not really, i'm still having trouble myself..."

They remained silent for the rest of the way to the forest, "Alright. Well, first things first, we need to get more wood to make a better fort, get some wheat to make bread, uhhh... We still need to go underground to find more material, we haven't even made a torch..." Joshua sighed crossing his arms. Alex started cutting away at the thick tree's and sighed, "Well, It'd go a lot faster if I had some help" Alex taunted.

Joshua looked at his sword and then at a tree in front of him and started hacking away. eventually he realized he was getting nowhere with it, "Uhhh... I'm leaving this to you, I'll go scouting for wheat. Meet me back at the base by high noon." Joshua said and started running off, waving to alex and alex nodded waving back...

It was getting dark quicker than they expected and joshua was the first one to return back, Amber looked at him curiously and got to her feet, "So... Why do we look like this? Like... These?" She asked crossing her arms, Joshua turned to her and sighed, "well, this world was in a war, a war of light and dark, due to that war, this world that were in became corrupted. Changed, so. In short, when we arrived in this world, we were also changed." He replied sitting down on the wooden flooring, amber sat back down, "oh... ok, that still alot to take in though... But... I believe you...A-and what about the other one who was with you earlier a-a- " Joshua cut her off before she could say anything else, "You'll find out..."

Alex came bursting through the door, wearing leather type armor. It looked almost like Joshua's, but slightly different, "I'M BACKKKKKK~"


	5. Day 10

It's been a awhile since we've arrived in this world, alex and amber have already became their class and we have been training for a while. It was only recently that we found another level up system within the program, apparently we can increase the ability of how fast we can chop down tree's or mine for ores, some times if we have a higher level in mining we get a little more ore each time we break one open. There is a lot to this whole thing that I don't really understand, but it seems to work for us.

Amber chose the assassin class and alex picked the warrior class, this didn't really surprise me. Alex always wanted to just do the most damage, he didn't want to learn on how to use a weapon he just wanted to hit hard. Amber was the opposite though, even though she already knew how to use a sword because of her past, I still don't think any of them remember who they were before yet. Neither of them holds any real fear, it's a good thing too, i'd rather keep it that way for now.

We've fortified the base to have a large cobblestone exterior and a stone wall around it, we've also added a seconds story for sleeping and a basement to keep all our findings from in the nearby caves. To be honest I was surprised that the cave I fell into a couple days back was larger than I thought, what surprised me more was the fact that it had a large abundant amount of ores in their, such as coal and iron, however their was only enough iron to make a set of iron weapons and a single iron pickaxe.

With the whole time reset thing apparently it takes a ton more iron in order to make anything of value. I just hope that it won't hinder us in anyway, I tried to remember the last time I was in this world. The first time I was here with everyone, everything was so different and I don't mean the whole system or anything, I mean, everything, the world itself has a different vibe from it, like the darkness hasn't really touched it. Back then the world was all corrupted when we arrived, the darkness had already spread itself to the far reaches of the plains. We still haven't ventured deep into the forest, alex and amber wonder why I keep them away from it but I still haven't told them anything. I still fear that the darkness is waiting inside. I still have that fear that we might not survive even though we are prepared.

Looking at the situation now, I know all of the different types of shadows that lurk in this world and where they can go. But with the change in things I fear that those are different to, the shadow pawns, knights, rooks, bishops, kings and queens, generals and the ones that have consumed the energy of the light which I never gave a real name to yet. I don't really remember why I named them after chess piece though, I think I did because they all acted like them in some ways, they moved like the chess piece, the rooks were able to bash through everything like a bull but on a larger scale, it was also a slow turner. Then the knights, those were able to move fast and wielded long swords, they were the most dangerous because if my memory serves right they were able to plan out their attacks unlike the other ones. The other one's had power but no brains, the knights, generals, kings and queens were able to plan out their attacks and perform those attacks quickly, but the knights. The knights had the both power and brains.

I need to make one last thing before closing this entry, I will keep note of everyones current level and their progress with each entry. That should keep everything organized.

Alex:

Level 7

Class: Warrior

Weapon: Double sided axe (Current type: Iron)

Amber:

Level 10

Class: Assassin

Weapon: Slim Longsword (Current type: Iron)

Joshua:

Level 6

Class: Paladin

Weapon: Basic Longsword (Current type: Iron)

"HEY! Joshua, Come over here, we found something in the caves!" Amber called out to him from afar, beyond the walls of their base.

Joshua got up slightly startled by the sudden yell, he closed his journal and placed it into his satchel. The sky was clear blue and there were hardly any clouds in site and the grass swayed gently in the wind, he took sheathed his sword and ran out into the plains, amber stood next to a giant gaping hole in the ground where she was waving her hands out towards him, Joshua ran a little faster at the point and caught up to her.

"Amber... *Huffs*" He says trying to catch his breath, "What is it?" He stood back up and looked the cave for a moment and then back to her.

"We found broken up stone in the cave, were sure we didn't put it there, it looks like a type of hallway or something. Alex asked me to come and get you, well... Not really asked but I think you get what i'm saying" She said crossing her arms.

She continued to explain on how far they were going and that it took her some time to get back up, joshua wasn't paying much attention he was more concerned on what alex was doing down their. He kneeled down and looked at the hole for a moment then jumped right into it.

"Come on! Let's hurry then!" Joshua yelled out from the bottom

Amber jumped, surprised that she didn't notice him jumping but she quickly followed after him. The two of them continued down a spiraling path down into the depths of the planet, they walked by an underground pocket of water, joshua shivered at the sight of the water, amber looked at him confused for a moment but proceeded ahead of him.

"Come on, it's this way" She said and started to dash through the cave.


End file.
